Annabeth's Journal
by helenhl
Summary: Based on The Lightning Thief, here are some things Annabeth wrote in her journal. After all, any respectable child of Athena keeps a journal! There is a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Before the quest

Based on _The Lightning Thief_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Thanks.**

Aargh! I hate this. Stuck here at camp, waiting for a quest. I know I'll get one! When, though? Oh, Athena, please tell me. I think I'm going to the training arena to work off some of my emotions.

* * *

Still waiting. Every day, I ask Chiron. Every day, same answer. "Someone will come soon enough! Be patient and you will get your quest." How can I be patient! I've been here for FOUR years and haven't ever left! I think I'll go talk to Luke.

* * *

Luke has been somewhat of a comfort. "Don't worry Annabeth. I know what you're feeling. I mean, I waited forever for a quest, and finally got a useless one just so I felt I was important." I've barely ever seen his face with that hard, determined look, like he wanted to achieve something better. This journal isn't really helping. Aargh! Whoever is supposed to take me on a quest, get your butt over here RIGHT NOW!

* * *

*A few weeks later*

Oh my gods! I can barely contain my excitement! Someone's arrived. He may not be the one, but I have to hope! He fell unconscious as he passed Thalia's tree, which holds bead memories for me. He was dragging Grover, and looked liked he'd just been through a fight with, like, the Minotaur or something! Chiron says he did. I didn't believe it until I saw the horn he was carrying. Apparently, he's named after Perseus. Percy Jackson. That has a nice ring too it. Wow. He's actually kinda cute. Don't tell anyone I said that. I guess if he's gonna lead me on a quest, he better be alive. _Ciao_. 'Till later. I got a drooling delinquent to take care of.

* * *

I can't believe I actually volunteered for this job. He drools and talks while sleeping, for crying out loud! *sigh* I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I wonder, whose son is he? Definitely a male god… I guess as long as he's not a son of Poseidon, he's fine. My family would disown me if I'd been caring for a son of Poseidon. Well, that's not possible; Poseidon took an oath not to have any children. Zeus broke that oath with Thalia, so maybe Poseidon did too. Go figure. Those are the Olympians for you!

* * *

Today he woke up. Well, it was sort of wake up, stare at me for a bit, fall back asleep. I asked him about the solstice, but all he could manage was a moan and a "Wha?". I'm going to the Big House deck now with Mr. D and Chiron. He's about to wake up, and Grover's gonna give him some nectar.

*Minutes later*

He's not the brightest bulb, apparently. I showed him around camp, and he's staying in the Hermes cabin. He's pretty annoying and I would be very surprised if he was the one leading the quest. Then, we met Clarisse. Boy, that was not good. It involved toilets and an extra soaking I did not need.

* * *

Capture the Flag was fine. It was amazing in fact. Percy was claimed. Poseidon, if you can actually believe that! Geez. What if he really was the one? And he got to visit the Oracle. Surprise, surprise, he really is going to lead the quest. And he picked Grover and I. Well, he accepted me, and picked Grover. Big difference.

* * *

Well, in a few days we'll be leaving for the quest, and I'm leaving my journal here. On a quest, we really can't afford to bring unecessary luggage. Okay! I'll admit it. I _am_ pretty excited. Even of Percy _is_ a son of Poseidon. I finally got what I've longed for FOREVER. Well, until we return,  
Annabeth, signing over and out.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Quest

Hey guys. I'm back. Well, that sure was fun/exciting/embarrassing! Sheesh. Why did Ares have to send us to Waterland? That was SO humiliating. Gosh. I've really grown fond of Percy, but don't you DARE tell him! Well, no more details about the quest! I am sure glad to be back.  
For the last time, this is Annabeth, signing over and out.

**Please review! It would make my day!**


End file.
